Yet to Grow Up
by Ella Bella Morte
Summary: The scoobies go to kindergarden.
1. Teenie Tiny Scoobies

Title: Not Growed Up Yet

Inspiration for fic? "'We broke up.' 'Why?' 'He stole my barbie. We were 5.' " Willow to Buffy on Xander in Welcome to the Hellmouth.

Summary: The scooby gang in kindergarden. All charactures are human....for now. Not sure how I'm gonna go with this so you will just have to wait and see.

Ding-Ding-Ding "Okay, kiddlits, after lunch we will finish our story and and start our new art prodject"

A large group of children rushed to thier backpacks to grab their lunches befor they all went out side. Willow ran over to the tree house before any of the other kids could get there. As she got inside she could see she had already been beaten.

"How do you do that? I run as fast as I can but you always beat me!" the red head cried.

"Sorry, Willow, i promise I will let you get a head start t'morrow, kay?" Willows best friend Buffy spoke trying to make her feel better. It wasn't her fault she wasn't as fast as Buffy, its just the way life goes. Willow beamed at her friends efforts to make her feel better. Buffy would do it to, cuz Buffy would never lie to her.

"Thats o-kay. Your prob-ubly'll beat me anyway. Your like, really fast an' stuff." She plopped down to her best bud. "Where is ev'rybody eles?" As she spoke, in stumbled the rest of their friends. First was Xander, followed by Faith (Buffys adopted sister), Daniel, Pike, Willaim, Anya, Tara, Jesse, and then last but not least, Cordy.

They all sat together in a circle. Everybody put the food they didn't like in the middle. Well, except Xander, but that was okay because he never had a lunch but the others didn't mind feeding him because he was their friend and they loved him, each in their own way. In the end they had 2 apples (one from Buffy, and one from Faith), a peach yogurt (from Pike), a bag of carrots (from Willow), a peanut butter and jam sandwich (from William), some grapes (from Cordy), banana (from Daniel), and a choclate bar (from Tara).

" 'zat all there is today?" whined Xander. Jesse punched him in the arm. "Hey, we don't have to give you 'ny thin but we do so dont be a butthead."

"Well, you didnt give me anything anyway, you, you, you dorkus!"Xander hit him back. Jesse took the hit and retaliated. Xander hit him back. This went on for awhile until.....

"STOP!" Everybody froze. Buffy was standing there with her little hands on her hips. "Boys are stupid! We," Buffy pulled Faith and Willow up from beside her. Anya, Tara, and Cordy followed suit. "are leaving! Good Bye, forever!" The girls grabbed there lunches and stomped out with angry faces behind Buffy. Buffy was their leader and if Buffy was mad at the boys so were they.

"Where are we going Buffy?" Tara shyly asked. Tara said everything shyly, she was a very shy girl but when need be she spoke her mind.

"Dunno. I was just so...mad." Buffy kicked the garbadge can, hurting her toe but she proudly left a dent in the metal, making her feel better. And a little sore. Then she spotted someone she really wanted to see. With a big smile she turned towards her friends. "I will be right back, okay?" She ran off before anyone could answer.

"_Now_ where is she running off to?" Cordy had to ask. She stuck around, always running from one place to another, never sitting still for more than a moment. But as soon as she asked she knew she already knew the answer. Who does she always run to?

"Where she always goes when shes mad a the other boys. Shes gone to see Liam, her _angel_." Faith finished sarcasticly. For a five year old she was very sarcastic, but her sister could keep up with her when it came to figthing.

Willow looked around. "Sooo...what do we do now?"

"Dunno wanna go back?"

"Anya thats the first thing you've said all day...Are you sick?" Willow looked scared

"Nope. Just sleepy."

Back In The Playhouse

"Now look at what you guys did! You made them leave!" William huffed. He stood up to go get them. As he was about to go out the door some one grabbed his arm.

"Man, just leave'em alone. You know they'll come back. They can never stay away for long." William knew Daniel was right, after all he was usually right. But....

"Buffy was really mad this time. You know what happens when she gets really mad!!" William sat down with a sigh. Yeah, they all knew what would happen. She would go suck up to Liam. They all hated Liam Well, except Pike, but that was because he was new and didnt know any better. Buffy knew all this so when she got mad she would cry to Liam to get back at them. And it always worked.

"Why does she even talk to him? He is a jerk. Why do we talk to her? She likes the jerk!" Xander spoke up.

At that moment, in crawled a brunette. "She doesn't like him. Well, she thinks he is nice and all, but she is mostly trying to make you guys mad." Faith answered. She was soon followed by Willow, Anya, and Cordy. "And if it didn't work so well she wouldn't be doing it right now."

The boys all packed up their lunches and headed out to do what they always did when Buffy got like this. They went to get her back. And this time, get Liam to leave their girl alone. She wasn't his friend, she was theirs and Liam would just have to accept that.

a/n Hey guys! Reveiw and the next chapter will be up...lets say 3 reviews? yeah, if i get 3 reveiws, the next chapter will be up.


	2. Tears Of the Child

Title: Not so grown up yet

Author: Bella Morte

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: Joss gave me permission. Well, not ME, but Buffy fans in general. When asked what fans were supposed to do with the time they were now not spending watching Buffy, he said write fanfiction (BTW incase you didn't guess, not a direct quote, but close anyway), so Here I am, doing what Joss told me to do!

Chapter 2- Bring on the Tears

"Hi, Liam." Buffy put on a shy smile

"Hey, Buffy! Ya wanna sit down? I made sure there'd be room for you. You know, just incase you might have wanted to come over." Liam moved over to give Buffy room to sit and eat her lunch. Buffy sat and openned her lunch kit.

"Thank you, Liam. That is very nice of you. Your not a meany like those other boys are. They made me cry!" All of a sudden Buffys big brown eyes filled with big wet tears. "All they do is fight and I want to hit them!" By now the beautifully faked tears were streaming down her face.

Liam was shocked. He'd never seen her cry before, she was always tough. He pulled her into his arms and held her there while she cried. As he lifted his head he saw them coming over her shoulder. This wasn't good. Not that it was ever good when they came to get Buffy back, but this time it was _really_ bad. He could tell by the fact that there weren't just one or two of the guys coming to get her. Nope. ALL of them were coming. Bad sign, very, very bad sign.

"Get Away from her!!!" that was William. The next thing Liam knew he was surrounded. Buffy looked up right then. He abruptly let her go. She was still crying. The group of boys look at one another.

"What did you do to her??? Why is she crying like that?" Pike was outraged. No wonder the guys didnt like him if he could make Buffy cry.

"I didnt-" Liam started but was interupted by a still blubbering Buffy.

"He didn't do anything! You poopheads! I hate you all." She stood to run away but ran right into Daniel and Jesse."Get out of my way!!" When they didn't she punched Jesse in the nose "I SAID MOVE!!!!" And with that she ran away.

"Will, you go after her, we will take care of Liam here" Even as Daniel spoke William was already on his way after her.

Inside the School

By time she got in to the school she had quit crying, but she was madder than she had ever been. She hated boys now. All of them. Even Liam. She never wanted to talk to or see any of them ever again. All they did was make her mad.

Buffy realized she had forgotten her lunchpail. Oh, well. She would just have to get it afterschool. She and Faith had to stay late today, because their mom had to work late. Buffy walked up to her desk and sat down.

The teacher was just finishing up her lunch when little William ran past her into the school. He and Buffy were probably fighting again. That was twice in one week. Probably not a good thing. For such a little girl Buffy had a large temper and when provoked, well, lets just say not even her teachers wanted to get in her way. Not that she was a bad kid, just...angry.

"Buffy."

"William. Leave me alone."

"Buffy.."

"I said leave me alone. If you dont leave me alone, I will leave you alone. And then, I will never talk to you 'gain"

William realized she wasn't gonna talk to him. At least, not today. sigh What was her problem today? It wasn't like they did anything worse today than anyother day, but she was madder than he had ever seen her. He knew something was wrong but if she wasn't gonna talk to him how was he suposed to help?

Out on the Playground

Liam was still surrounded by "Buffys boys" and they were none to happy with him. Not only that but they didn't like him that much before. When school had started he had been a big bully to everybody, so no one liked him. One morning he decided he wanted to have friends so he started being nice, but no one belived he was being real with them. At least, no one but Buffy. She was a sweet girl, and the only person who would talk to him. It made him happy when she came to visit him, even if it was only to make the guys mad and usually ended in him getting a bruise of some kind.

"We told you already t' stay 'way from Buffy. Why wont you listen ta us? You are dumb, aren't you? Well, I'll make ya a deal, kay? you pw-pw-pRomise not to talk to her or ever look at her one more time and I wont hit you." Xander sounded confident as he made his little speech. Why shouldn't he be? He was with all his friends, and Liam had no one.

"I promise." Liam hung his head. He knew they all had reason not to like him but it still made him feel badly. Now without Buffy he had no one.

Playhouse

"Think they'll come back?" Cordy was getting bored. Everybody was paying attention to Buffy and not to her. Why was Buffy so special?

"I think lunch is almost over, so prob-ly not. I wonder how it turned out today?" Willow was kinda worried. They usually came back before lunch was over.

"Buff was all bad moody this morn'in. She went to bed cry'in too. She wouldnt even tell _me _why." Faith didnt like it when her sisdter cried...It always ment something bad.

"She should just get over what ever it is. Shes bein' more of a poophead than usual." Anya had to be kept in the loop. She, like Cordy, didnt like being ignored. It was insulting.

"We have to stay late after school again today....I'll ask her again."

"I think we should go now...the bell should ring soon" And With that, Willow and the others headed off to class.

(A/N I promise it gets better!!! I am just having trouble getting my thoughts out and on to the keyboard for my beginning. BTW, aren't these just the smartest, mostest mature 5 year olds you ever did see? Oh and the spelling mistakes? Usually put there on purpose. And the charactures will be getting there nick names in about 2 or 3 more chapters.....that is if I get any reviews, cuz they are my inspiration. I only got one for the first chapter last time I looked but it didn't count cuz hes like, my bestest Big Brother. Well, By now!)


	3. Whats the Problem?

Title: Yet to Grow up

Author: Bella Morte

Authors note: Hey Guys! Thank you for reviewing! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside, and makes me want to write more, faster! Just so you know, cuz some ppl are haveing problems: LiamAngel

WilliamSpike

DanielOz

Pike, was on the origianl movie and Jesse was Willow and Xanders other best friend before Darla vamped him and he got staked.

Disclaimer: Just doing what I was told. (see previous chapets disclaimer)

Chapter 3: The Root of The Problem

By time the teacher had finished the story, Buffy was bored out of her mind. She had heard this story before and she hadn't liked it then either. Plus William and Willow kept looking back at her. Well, Willow every once in a while but William was STARING at her. Gave her the willies.

Faith had sat beside her at the beginning class and just held Buffys hand. She knew something was wrong, and she also knew it had to be bad. She didn't always like Buffy but she was her sister, and she loved her and had to take care of her. If that was just sitting here holding her hand, then that was what she would do.

"Kay class, everybody get to their tables and we will start our new art prodject."

The students scrambled to thier assigned seats. At Buffys table sat Willow, Tara, Dainel, William and Pike. Another table held Xander, Jesse, Anya, Cordy and Faith. Liam was supposed to sit at Xanders table, but he usually sat by himself and the teacher never pushed.

Today they were making cut out hands that were decorated for fathers day. All the suplies were already set out on the tables, ready to be used. They got to pick their own color of paper for thier hand. The boys all had blue, cuz it was a "boy" color. The girls all had pinks and yellows.

"Willow, can you trace m' hand? its to hard do all by my self!!!" Faith pleaded. Willow came over to help.

Buffy just sat there staring at the paper. She picked up her scissors and cut straight through the paper. The other kids at the table stared at her in shock. The teacher ran over.

'Buffy! What a waste of paper! What did you do?? Why would you do that Buffy??" the teacher spoke harshly. Buffys eyes filled with tears.

"I hate this! I hate me! Im dumb! I cant do anything right!" Buffy looked up at the teacher who looked shocked at this small girls outburst. "WHy cant I do anything right? Why? I dont know why!!" Buffy stood up and took off towards the bathrooms. The teacher watched the scene with sad eyes. Faith, Wiilow, and William then stood and looked at the teacher. With a small nod from her, they went to go find her.

Tara turned to the boys left at her table, and in turn, they all looked at her. Then she blushed. "I-I'm gonna, g-g-go ummmm....over there." She pointed at the other table and got away as fast as she could. Boys made her nervous, even the boys that were her friends....She wished Willow would have stayed wuth her. Willow made her feel safe.

Anya was still staring in the direction Buffy had taken off in. "Whats wit' her t'day? She all...grrr" Anya scrunched up her face and tried to look mad at the same time. It made Cordy and Tara giggle.

"Maybe she jus' tired? My mommy actslike dat when dhe tired...All mad and grumpy" Cordy didnt like that Buffy was actin' all funky, but they could pay her a little attention too. She was more improtanter than Buffy...Why could nobody see that?

"Maybe" Tara sighed "Jus' have ta wait an' see."

When the three people who left to find Buffy found her, they saw she was not alone. Liam was with her and it did not look pretty.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!! I WANNA BE LEFT ALONE!!!" Buffy screamed as she threw the lego blockes at Liam. That was when she noticed her sister and her friends. She took one look at William and promptly through a lego block at his head. "Boys are...mean and, and, and, smell, and and I hate you all"

Willow took Williams arm before he could go any close to Buffy. "Just let me and Faith take care of her right now. Take Liam back to class and we will talk to you later, okay?" Willow spoke with more athority than any 5 year old should have. William grabbed Liam by his shirt collar and practically dragged him back into the class room.

Faith and Willow were right by Buffys side the moment the boys walked out the door.

"Buffy, I know somethings wrong...I am too smart for you! I always know when somethings worng" Willow spoke with her resolve face.

"I'll tell you, but!", Buffy said as she whiped her face."You can never tell anyone kay???"

Both Faith and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Well, it started after school yesterday......."

Memory

_"Hank! I want you outta here!!" Buffy and Faiths mother Joyce screamed._

_"Why should I leave? This is my house! I make the payments on this blasted house! You leave!" Hank, the dad, hollered back._

_"Because your drunk, and the girls are gonna be home any moment and I dont want them to see what a dead beat their dad is!" Joyce is crying now,"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Hank walked up to Joyce and grabbed her shoukders. Joyce visably winced in pain._

_"Dont...you...EVER...talk...to...me...like..that..again. Do you hear me? NEVER!" he emphasized by shaking her at every word. He released her and stormed out of the house. Joyce slid to the ground crying, neither of the adults noticing the shivering little five year old girl standing at the door way._

End Memory

"So what if daddy leaves us? Why would mommy make him leave? I hate mommy for making him leave...I want my daddy!" All the girls were crying now.

"Daddy would never leave us, He loves us, he wont leave he wont leave......." Faith murmured over and over and over again.

A/N  Just so you know, this will be the end of the serious stuff for now. This was mostly a story builder and for the next while will just be cuteness. I have decided that this story wil be REALLY long......like, a series.., so when I get my site set up,I will tell you all the name, and I will do weekly updates and then I will post like 6 chapters bout every month, month and a half.....Well, Im done tralking now so ta-ta for now, and catch ya all later.


	4. EWWW!

Chapter Four: Waiting 'N Dating...Well, Kinda

Author: Bella Morte

Just a little bit more seriousness..Just a teeny tiny bit promise!

Review People! It makes me happy and I like the happy feeling!

After School, Same Day

Playground

"Higher Buffy! Push me higher!" Faith giggled from her seat on the swing. Faith loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the way the breeze hit her face. It made her feel free and alive. It made her feel safe.

Buffy was laughing as Faith tried to jump off her swing but ended up falling on her butt.

"FAITH!" Buffy ran over to her sister as fast as she could. Faith looked up at Buffy with a watery smile.

"Im okay," She stood up,dusted off her behind and whiped her eyes. "Just a little sore now." Buffy was so relived. She couldn't stand it if Faith had been hurt. That would have been just plain awful."Hey! Wanna wait for mom on the merry-g'-round?" The girls headed for the playground equipment at top speed. They were neck and neck but at the last second Faith pulled ahead. Faith always did that.

"Not to fast this time, kay? I dont wanna get sick, 'gain." Buffy made a show of tossing her cookies. Faith laughed at Buffys funny face. The she sobered up at the site of her adoptive mother.

"Moms here." She picked up her bag and heaeded for the car. Buffy grabbed hers and was right behind Faith.

"Hi girls!" Joyce gave her daughters great big hugs. Then they all climbed up into the car.

"I get front!"

"Nu-uh, you had it this mornin'"

"So? I called it!!!!"

"But its my turn!" Buffy stomped her little feet.

"I dont care, I called it first, so I get it" Faith tossed her mid-lenght brown hair and crawled into the front seat. Buffy grumbled before she crawled in to the back.

"Fine! But I get it tomorrow" Buffy grouched.

"K'" Faith was happy with that. It meant she won. Not that she ever lost.

"How was your guys' day today?" Buffy and Faith caught each others eyes.

"Fine" They spoke in usion. Joyce looked confused. They always had a million things to say about school. This scilence was just.....strange.

The Next Morning

Buffy was in a much better mood today. When she and Faith got home last night their dad was there to give them great big hugs and ask about their day at school. Everything was as it should be. And it always would be.

Faith hated waiting for the bus. There wasnt even a bench to sit on. And it was cold outside. 'This sucks.' she thought. 'I wanna go home.'

Xander and Willow were standing beside each other and every now and then Xander would sneak a look at Willow and visa versa.

William was sitting on the ground beside the mailbox. He was really bored. There was nothing to do but wait.So he flopped on to his back snd rolled. Everybody looked at him funny, but he kept rolling and rolling. He came to a stop when Buffy kicked him. He looked up at her confused. Then she bent down closer to his face. "You, are wierd." she said, and stood up, and walked back to Faith.

Then the great big yellow bus pulled around the corner and stopped in front of them. "Bus!" "Bus!" "Bus!" "Bus!" "Bus!" "Bus!" Every body shouted as the bus was opening its doors. They all clamoured inside and ran to thier seats. Buffy and Willow sat together in the very back. At the next stop they would be joined by Anya and Tara. In front of them sat Faith who usually sat with Cordy, Jesse and Pike. And in front of them sat William, Xander, and Daniel.

Willow and Buffy were deep in conversation.

"You have to ask him!!"

"You wanna know, why dont you ask him??"

"Cuz then he'll know I like him...Duh!"

A few seats forward, William and Xander were haveing a similar conversation.

"Just ask her or I'll hit you"

"I'll hit you back!"

"I'll hit you harder!!"

And it went like this all the way to school

School

Lunch Hour

Buffy ran over towards the boys. She grabbed Williams hand and pulled him with her to the teeter-totters and push him to sit down. They sat in scielence for a couple of minutes until William spoke.

"Does Willow 'ike Xander?" Buffy made a face.

"NO! Thats just..just..ewww!" William sat back to think. Should he tell or should he keep his mouth shut. Should he let Buffy and Willow laugh at Xander or should he let himself get beat up by his best friend....hmm. Tough choice!

"Oh. Xander likes Willow." Buffys face took on a great big bright smile. William recognized that face.

"Really?? Then yes, Willow likes him."That was when Buffy quickly stood up and kissed William on the cheek. With a big grin, she took off, leaving William in a daze until...

"EWWW!!! BUFFY GERMS!!!!gag"

Buffy ran across the play ground as fast as she could and slid right into Willow, knocking them both over. The she stood up pulling Willow with her.

Willow couldn't wait any longer. "SO, what did he say, what did he on tell me, tell me, tell me!!" Buffy just laughed at her friends antics, causeing Willow to stomp her foot in anger. "Come on Buffy! Out with it!"

Finally Buffy gave in. "Yes! He said yes!" Willow froze. Buffy waved her hand in Willows face. No movement. Huh. "Willow? Did you here me? I just told you he liked you!" Still no response. "WILLOW!!!!!!!"

Willow shook her head. "What did you say?" Buffy giggled.

"He likes you...Xander likes Willow, Xander likes Willow, Xander likes Willow" Buffy continued singing till Willow put her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know??" Willow was dieing to know who told her.

"Duh! William told me." Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, then a look of horror crossed her face. "EWW!! I KISSED WILLIAM!!!" She started spitting at the ground as if to get the taste out of her mouth. The she whimpered and looked up at Willow. "Dont come near me. I got 'fected with boy germs. I need to get my shots."

(a/n...love ya all...but, i need more reviews guys!! buh-bye

Bella)


	5. Its A Party

Chapter 5 Its A Party

Author: Bella Morte

Just some birthday bash fun..no not the Buffy kinda party, just the normal kind.

The Weekend(!!!!)

Buffy and Faith were getting ready to go to a birthday party. Joyce had picked out new dresses for both the girls. Buffy loved her dress and put it on with out a fuss. Faith on the other hand didn't want to wear a dress, in fact she didn't want to wear anything!

"You cant make me put it on! I dont wanna!" Faith cried as she ran naked through the house. Buffy couldn't stap laughing at how silly her sister was acting. Why wouldn't she just put it on? Sure, it wasn't as pretty as hers but it was still nice.

"Faith, Faith honey, please just put the dress on? Please!" Faith stopped running to look at her mom.

"NO!" And off she went again. Joyce just gave up and went to sit on the couch, so Buffy decide to go talk to her sister.

"Faith, com' here." Faith stopped running and walk over to Buffy. Buffy leaned over and whispered into Faiths ear."Put your dress on please, so we can go to the party." Buffys eyes filled with tears. Faith looked at her sister and shrugged.

"Okay." With that, she walked to her room to put her fancy pink flowered dress on. Joyce looked a Buffy as Buffy was wiping her eyes. She wasn't crying, not really but tears worked for almost everything, and now seemed like a good time to use her "secret weapon", and it work too.

Faith came out of her room all dress up and did a twirl. Buffy clapped her hands. "Wooo!....Pretty! Now we can go to the party." Buffy headed for the door.

"Okay girls, dont forget to thank Mrs.Chase for having you over, always be polite, dont get dirty, when the party's over come home straight away, dont talk to strangers, and thats it..I think." Joyce spoke fast as she practically shoved her daughters out the door. The faster the girls were gone the more time she had to clean before Hank and the girls came back home to mess it up again, but first, a small glass of wine.

The Party

"You knock."

"No, You knock."

"NO. You knock."

"NO! You knock."

"Fine! I'll do it" Came a strange voice.

From behind the bickering Buffy and Faith a hand knocked on the door. The girls turned around to see Liam shyly standing behind them. Buffy smiled at the poor boy. Faith frowned. She open her mouth to say something when the door opened to reveal an ever excited Cordy, who pulled them into the house and ordered them to leave the gifts in the livingroom and to head into the bedroom where everybody eles was.

When Faith, Buffy and Liam headed into the bedroom they were stopped by Xanders voice. "What. Is he doing here?" He was pointing at Liam who shirked away from all the attention he was now getting. Buffy frowned at Xander as she grabbed his hand away from Liams scared face.

"Hey! You leave him alone! He didnt do anything to you! God, why are you so stupid!" Buffy was livid. She had had enough of this. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone, he was really nice once you got to know him but nobody but her took the time to see it. Xander looked down.

"Sorry, Buffy." Buffy just looked at him. Then she looked at Liam and again back to Xander and he finally got the point. Xander looked over towards Liam but kept his eyes averted. "Sorry.." Faith nudged him. She didn't want a fight at the party. "Im sorry, Liam." And then he looked back at Buffy as if to say 'good enough for you or what?' Buffy smiled and Xander went over to sit by his new girlfriend, Willow.

That was Cordy came into the room. "Yay! You all comed! Now we can have a party!" All the kids started to head down to the kitchen. At the table they all sat down. Cordy at the head of the table, with Anya to her left. Beside Anya was Pike, Jesse, Daniel, and William. Xander, Willow, Tara, Faith, Buffy sat on her right. This was when Buffy noticed Liam was missing. She got up from the table and went into the hallway where she found him standing all by himself. She grabbed his hand and lead him back to the table.

William was watching Buffy holding Liams hand. It made him mad. He was in love with her! Stupid girl.

After Cake

"Open mine first!!!" Jesse was jumping up and down. He had to pee, really, really bad but he didnt want to miss Cordy opening her present from him. He liked what he got her, and he hoped that she would like it to. Uh-oh....he had better go to the bathroom soon or he wasnt gonna make it. Finally! She pick up his present and opened it up to reveal a "Polly Pocket". Cordy smile his way and said thank you. Jesse ran as fast as he could to find the toilet.

Cordy was very happy with all her presents. Willow had gotten her a coloring book, Xander some crayons, Anya gave her $5, Pike gave her a pretty necklace, Tara a nursery book, Daniel a toy phone, Buffy and Faith got her a Scooby-Doo lunch box, and William got her a barbie doll (to his horror). Liam was the only one who hadnt give her a present yet. She tore throught the wrapping and it was bike helmet...wait...she didn't have a bike. Oh well. She thanked all of her friends and Liam. Liam wasn't her friend but her mom made her invite him.

"Lets go play..hide an' zeek!, Not It!" Cordys words were followed by many "Not It"s , but Tara was to slow, so WIllow offered to be it with her which was excepted by everyone.

Buffy ran into her favorite hiding spot where nobody ever found her. She could hear the counting, "9, 8.." when William opened up the door and stepped inside with her. "William, get out! I'm hiding here!" Buffy whispered as loud as she could.

"Well, I can hide here to...No rule that says I cant!"

"I'm saying that you cant!"

"I dont care what you say, Im not leaving and you cant make me. So there."

All of a sudden the door opened to show Tara standing there with a big smile on her face. "Ha! I found you guys! Your it, your it!' Tara did a little dance around the doorway.

"I quit!" Buffy walked towards the door, but William was right behind her. "Will, I have to go home...Tell Will I...hey! Your both Will! You cant both be Will! You have to have a new name!"

"Why do I have to have a new name? Why cant Willow have a new name!!"

"Cuz I said so thats why!"

(A/N Kay, lame end of chapter but...oh well. Review or my orange puppy will chew off you ankles!! J/K...hes to little and you would hurt him! Poor Puppy! Why did you hurt him? Oh right sorry..you didnt. Opps. Somebody mentioned Cordy and Angel (well, Liam) being friends? Not gonna happen....sorry! its just not the way my story is going...he will get a friend or two later, but only if I feel really sorry for him...Well Review anyway. Bye y'all Bella)


	6. Chapter 6 The aAfter Party

Author: Bella Morte

Chapter 6: Morning Television

Next Day...Sunday

Willow came over Saturday night to sleep over with Buffy and Faith. The three of them slept in the front room in thier little sleeping bags. Willows bag had a large troll and rainbows on it while Buffy and Faiths were only plain blue.

The next morning, the girls got up early and ran to the television. Barney was on.

"Ewww! I hate Barney! Turn it off! Lets watch something else." Faith always complained about Barney. Something about that big purple dinosaur freaked her out! Faith turned the channel to something she though mught be more....approprate..

"Yay! Sesame Street!!" Ernie had just come on the screen singing "Rubber Duckie". The girls loved Ernie and duckie so they started to see along.

"Rubber Duckie, your the one, Rubber Duckie, you make bathtime loads of fun!" And so on and so forth. The girls watched sesame street until Joyce woke up to make breakfast. Buffy noticed something missing.

"Mommy, wheres daddy?" Buffy asked

"Umm..he..went out. He should be back any time now." Joyce reassured her little girl, but under her breathe she muttered, "At least, I hope he'll be home soon."

Later that Day at Willows

Xander and Willow were playing a game of who could kiss each other faster. Xander was winning. William watched them, wondering why he couldnt kiss Buffy. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. She was beautiful. Maybe he should stick her head in the sand box tomorrow at school. And pull her hair. Yeah that'll work!

Buffy and Tara were playing with Willows barbie dolls but not her favorite doll, cuz then Willow would, well, kill them. Then Willow mom called the kids in for lunch.

afterlunch

"XANDER! Give it back! Right now!" Willow was screaming as loud as she could. Xander had stolen her favorite barbie doll and wouldn't give it back. "If you dont give it back right now, 'll tell my mommy on you!!"

Xander just stuck his toung out and ran away....This was fun. "Catch me if you can!" All of a sudden the ground slammed up against his face. 'How did that happen?' He looked up at a very angry Buffy. She must have tripped him as he was running past her, away from Willow. Thats when his girlfriend stomped up to him and grabbed the barbie doll away.

"I hate you Xander 'Arris! I never wanna see you every again!" And with that, she ran into her house, Tara and Buffy hot on her heels.

inside

"I hate him." Willow was major mad. Madder than she had ever been. Buffy coulda swore her eyes flashed black. Tara was getting scared. Willow kept pacing back and forth. Then Willows mom came into the room and told Buffy her mom was here to pick her and Faith up. Buffy eyes filled with tears.

"I dont wanna go home, 'm havin' fun with my friends! I wanna stay." Buffy pleaded. Willows mom smiled patiently and told her she would be back tomorrow, and she went out to get Faith. Buffy ran towards the door to see her mom and gave her a great big hug, her tears fading away as a forgotten memory of the fact she didnt want to go home. She looked behind her. "Mommy- wheres daddy?" Joyce looked kinda nervous.

"Daddy....went away on a business trip, Buffy. He will be back home in a couple days." Buffy looked skeptical...her daddy always said good bye to her..."He will be back soon, I promise." That was accepted.

Then bounded Faith. Joyce looked gratefully at Willows mom. "Thank you ever so much for watching them today." Willows mom gave a 'no prob' and out went the Summers girls into the van.

"Mommy, 'Ander stole my barbie. and it was my favorite barbie, and he knows its my favorite barbie, but he stole her anyways an' then he ran away cuz I want'd it back, but he wouldnt give it back, an' Buffy twipped him, and then he fell and then I got my favorite barbie back and I hate him now and I wont never ever like him 'gian, cuz hes a stupid boy who steals my favorite dolls cuz he thinks its funny, but its not funny, is it mommy?" Her mother laughed softly as her daughter finally stopped to take a breathe. She gathered her daughter up in her arms and went to tell the other kids it was time to go home.

(A/N......SO, whaddya think? should I write more? or am i hopeless and should stop before I embarass my self? or worse before I embarass myself further? You tell me, and if i like what ya say, I'll post again by the end of the week!...I kinda liked my "willow rant", it was fun...hey does any body know willows moms name? cuz if not, I might have to give her one instead of typing "Willows Mom" over and over and over.....Well, check ya later, skater!)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

(A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry this isnt a chapter but the next chapter is REALLY long. I promise! I just thought I would respond to some of the reviews I have been getting.

1) This is a spuffy story with a tad bit of bangel. I love spuffy and I have some good ideas for the two of them. Later on, Buffy will have other boyfriends and crushes...I mean, how many ppl do you know, stayed together from Kinder garden to highschool? that would just be sad...But(!) It is still mainly spuffy!

2)Yes, i know I've been mean to Liam..(As so many ppl keep telling me)..Its not that I dont like Angel (though, I kinda dont), it just that if I didnt put him in this way, I dont think I woulda ever fit him into my story.....Will it make you feel better if he get some friends later?...

3)Somebody mentioned that my story isnt really going any where. I am so sorry for that! I was trying to keep from going to fast and ended up going to slow with out even noticeing it! Its just that I have this long big story (it will be in parts so more like 4 meduim stories) and I want to get to certain parts so fast that I have to slow or I will miss out information. I will build up actual story line in the next couple of chapters and with a few more chapters after that, it will be th end of this section of my story (and oh, how I will miss it...I just love theses guys!).

4)I am so glad you guys like my story!! It makes me feel all gooie inside when i get reviews.

5) I am trying to find away to give the scoobies their 'nicks. Does anyone have any I deas? or should I wait till they get a bit older?

Questions? Comments?


	8. Through the Eyes of the Child

Title: Through a Childs Eyes

Author:Bella Morte

I OWN NOTHING!!!!....AS USUAL!!!!!!!!!!!

Monday MorningBuffy

My mommy came into our room way, super early this morn'in. She looks all grumpy like. She's looked like dat alot lately. Oh, well.

Faith wont wake up again. "Mommy, just jump on 'er....It 'ways work for me!" It does. She never wants to get up in the morning, she just growls and hides back under her covers. Its SO annoying!! Maybe I should do it now...never mind. Mommy gots her to get up...she probably knew I was gonna jump on'er. Well, Im gonna go get daddy up now. He promised to take us to school today on his way to work...I like it when daddy drives us. Daddys funny.

Up, up, up outta bed. And way I go! Brrr....Our house is cold this morning. Faith is coming with me take wake daddy. She likes daddy too. He calls her pumpkin belly....wonder what that is? Her stomache is't colored like a pumpkin. Oh, wait...she is talking to me....I should probably pay attention..."....WHY cant I sleep? I am sleepy, I just wanna sleep...Im still tired...Can I stay home today to sleep..." Blah blah blah blah blah...Wow...she boring. Im just gonna pretend to notice what shes saying. Yay! Daddies room!

My daddy has a big room...Its mommies room too. But, she hasn't been sleeping there lately. She and daddy have been yellin' at each other lots and lots...It scary sometimes. I don't like it when they fight....makes my tummy rumble.

Both me and Faith are jumping on daddys bed but hes not waking up...this is getting wierd. Whats wrong with my daddy? Faith is crying. But then so am I. Im so scared. Wheres my mommy?? Good, mommys here now. She just keeps telling me everything is okay....That it will be alright. She says he will wake up soon, so we should just go get ready. So we do.

For breakfast we are having toast with peanut butter. Its sticky. I put some peanut butter in Faiths hair, just to see what it would do. Faith thought it was funny, but mommy didnt think so. She got mad and said it was rude to put things in peoples hair. But she ALWAYS put stuff in my hair when I have a bath!! Gezz! Well, Faith is all clean now and now I have to go get dressed. My clothes are sat out on my bed like they always are. Today I am wearing a pink sweater (cuz its cold outside) and my favorite pair of jeans...they have flowers on the pockets. They are cool. They is all comfy and warm...Mommy always makes it so my pants are warm. How does she do that?

While Im getting dressed Faith is brushing her teeth. She brushes loud. Its annoying. She says its cuz she needs to make sure they are very clean...she says her first mommy hated icky teeth.

While Faith gets dressed mommys going to brush my hair. I hope she puts pigtails in again. That way the hair doe not get into my face while I play with my freinds today at school. I like school. School is fun. We always do fun things like make crafts and read fun books. Plus, all my friends are there. But so is Liam. Liam is nice and everything but none of my other friends do. Not even Willow. Not even William. William is nice. He icky though. But thats because he is a boy and has gross boy germs. Other than that he is my best friend. Willow is my bestest friend though. I like her more than anybody. Xander is a meany head. He and his friends (Pike and Jesse) always pick on Liam and he doesnt do anything to them anymore. Daniel is to quiet....its kinda creepy. Tara is quiet too. But she is the nicest friend ever! Anya and Cordy are not really my friends but mostly Faiths. Mommys done my hair now so I must go get my lunch box into my back pack . Then me and Faith will watch Care Bears (the blue one is my favorite...hes funny) until it is time to go........

Same MorningFaith

I dont wanna be awake. I want to sleep forever and ever. I am so tired. I wish mom would just let me sleep today. But she wont leave me alone! She keep she trying to pull me out of bed. She laughing to. I dont see whats so funny! Buffy said something about jumping on me. I hope she doesnt. She did it before and she stepped an my hair. It REALLY hurt! Why is Buffy so happy in the morning? Shes always jumping and awake in the morning. She wants to go wake dad up now. I guess I'll have to get up now...She might actually jump on me if mom doesn't get me up..bleck! I hate mornings.

And Im......outta bed! Man! Why is our house so cold in the mornings?As we walk to dad room, I can tell Buffys not listening to me. But I like talking and I am really tired so I will keep doing it anyway."....WHY cant I sleep? I am sleepy, I just wanna sleep...Im still tired...Can I stay home today to sleep..." At least she pretends to listen anyway. Alot of people pretend Im not even here...That makes me mad......my old mommy used to pretend I wasn't real.

Jumping on dads bed is fun. Its all springy and bounceful. Somethings wrong though. Dad wont wake up...this reminds me of my old mommy. She wouldnt wake up no matter how much I tried. I tried and tried but my mommy would not open her eyes...I kept shaking her and crying but she wouldn't wake up for me....She didn't love me enough to wake up and hug me.....That was when the nice officer man came to take me away .They gave me to my new mom. It took a long time to find me a new mom. I never saw my mommy again. (New)Mom is saying something about he will wake up later, and some thing about a ang-ver? whats that? I dont think it a good thing because she looks angry. Hey! Where did Buffy go? Oh....shes getting ready now. Im hungry now.

Yummy! Peanut butter toast! Its goey and glumpy. Buffys picking at it with her fingers. Its funny. She stuck it in my hair! Giggle Its gross! Uh-oh! moms mad now. Great, now I have to wash my hair out and its gonna go all poofy! Buffys such a pain.... I should go brush my teeth now.

I brush my teeth long and hard. Lots of times my gums bleed. Old mom used to say that that meant they were clean. She used to brush them for me but it always hurt. When I cried she would stop and tell me she was sorry. She smelt bad....It was gross. I like looking at my clean teeth though. They sparkle!

I have'ta get dress now. Gahh! Mom picked out my purple pants..eww! I dont even know why I have those. I dont like'em. Humm...I think I will wear....my...black pant and my red flowered tank. Yay! Cool clothes! Buffy is getting her hair brushed now...pig-tails again. She always wears pig-tails...Oh, well. Time to go to watch TV before school. I like school. I have lots of friends...they are Buffys friends too, but I have my own best friend. Her friend was William and Willow and mine are Anya and Cordy...Liams cute, but hes like, totally in love with Buffy...its gross. Xander is so rude. I dont know why Buffy is friends with him. Jesse and Pike are okay, 'cept that they are Xander friends. Tara is so nice...she doesn't really talk alot. She reminds of my old friend I used to have when I lived with old mom. They are both really quiet.

Me and Buffy are watching the end of Care Bears. Its time to go to school now. We have to take the bus again cuz dad is still to sleepy to drive us on his way to work....So, is he even gonna go to work today? Or is he just gonna spend all day in bed. I wish I could do that. I can't wait be be all growed up.

AT THE BUS STOP (Willow)

School bus, school bus, Im waitin' with my friends at the school bus..La dee dawdee da! I like the school bus, cuz it takes me to school. I like school. School is cool...Hey! my song rhymed!. Go me, go me! I like waiting at the bus stop with everybody. Wheres Buffy? Buffy, Buffy, oh where is Buffy?

Williams looking at me now...uh-oh...was I singing out loud...cuz, that would be bad..Nope. No one else is looking at me so no...I give William my "what?" face...he just shrugs and looks away...Bus bus school bus...WHEN is the bus gonna get here? I wanna go to school!

Im not talking to Xander anymore till he says sorry for stealing my Barbie. He isn't sorry! He doesn't even care!!! I hate him! I will hate him forever and eve......Oh look! Its Buffy! Yay!

"Buffy, Buffy Buffy, my bestest best friend in da 'ole wide world!" I like singing...Singing is fun....Fun, fun, funny, fun. Buffy giggled at me. Buffy giggles are a happy sound. Giggle, giggle, jump and wiggle. Okay..thats enough..even for me.

Faith and Buffy are lucky...I wanted to have a sister.Or a brother. OR! a puppy! I like puppies! Puppies are so cute but mommy wont let me get a puppy...I'll ask again tonight..maybe she will let me now!

Williams rolling around on the ground again. WHY does he do that? Hes is SO wierd! What is the point of rolling around on the ground? _What _is he gonna do when it rains? Is he gonna roll around in the mud...EW! Well...ignoring him now, and focusing on to Buffy now. My friend Buffy..I love Buffy. She is so cool.

Oh! I see the bus pulling around the corner. Yay! Bus now! Bus leads to school, school leads to fun...maybe we will learn to count today! I like counting..1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13.............

BUS STOP (Xander)

I hate waiting for the bus...I hate school...School sucks..And Willows not talking to me and I dont know why!! And now she glaring at me. Shes scary when she mad at me..A mad Willow is NOT a good Willow..Shes dancing now. I don't know why. Willows always scary!

Hey! The Buff-and-Faith-miesters are here. Good. Friend that will talk to me! Or..not. Buffy went to Willow and Faith went to Cordy...If Will wasn't so busy rolling around on the ground I could talk to him but no! Hes just rolling around on the ground....Doesnt that hurt? Like, doesn't he roll on to rocks or somethin' else sharp and pokey?

Pokey! Like Pokey the Puppy....Pokey is cute. I like the books. I like it when the teacher reads Pokey Puppy books.Any way....

Yay..The bus is here now. Wait..thats not a good thing......

(AN sorry Xander is so short....little bully Xander is hard to deal with....but he'll stop with the bully stuff soon, promise)

ON THE BUS (Cordy)

"Would you look at her clothes? Why would she where that?" Like really...what would make Willow wears something so.....blue. That is SO five minutes ago. Blue is so old Buffy doesn't even wear it anymore (well, 'cept for pants, bnut those dont count).

Faith is talking about something...Xander maybe? oh well. Shes always just talk talking away. Yada this yada that. Im bored. The bus is to crowded. And its gross and sticky. There is gum on the seat in front of us. We almost sat there till I saw it and moved back. Cant wait for William to find out about the gum hes sittin' on. That'll be funny. giggle

Anyas looking at me funny now. I prob'bly should'nt 'ave giggle out loud. Opps. I'll tell her about it now.

Did she HAVE to laugh out loud? Now everybody is staring at us! How could she be so dim-witted? Grr!

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus goes round and round, all through the town!" Willow is singing again. She sings every morn'in. Is she always this happy? Yes, yes she is. She is always this happy. What gives her the right? Oh thank God....Bus stop, School now!

ON THE BUS (Anya)

Cordy always ragges on Willow. Willows pretty cool. Shes nice and never rude to me. Buffys a wierd one though. Shes just......wierd. OH!

What could Cordy be giggling at now? She has this evil like giggle and it is so annoying. I have to give her my "what the hell are you laughing at now, you scary cow?" look. She caught it.

Puh-lease! What are we....2? She let William sit in the grossly chewwed up gum that was on the seat in the front of us. Thats mean, even for her! Now he's gonna have gum all over his butt all day today. Hes gonna stick to things like the carpet, and all of the chairs. Its gonna be funny though......maybe he wont be able to get up off his seat today....smile I just have to laugh out loud...its too funny...

Hey, whats everybody looking at?

Yay! School!

Later That Day...Lunch Hour....(Tara)

Its really cold out today. We get to eat inside the build'in today. We are gonna watch a movie while we eat. I like movies....as long as nobodie dies. Nobody dies in this story do they? Oh, I hope not. I really dont like dying. But, anyway, me, Buff, Willow and William are sittin' in a half circle to watch it...Willow promises nobody dies in this move. I've never seen "101 Dalmations". William says its a good movie. Buffys to busy watching to talk.

For lunch today I am eating a bolon'a wich. I gave my peice of chocolate cake to Xander today. He never has a lunch. I wonder why that is?

After lunch we are going to play with clay. Im gonna make a magic clay star. It grants wishes if you are nice to it. I will always be nice to it so it will always give me wishes. I will let me friends use it to, if they promise to be nice to it. And my firends are nice so I know that they will be nice to it and it will give them as many wishes as they wish for.

Liam is sitting alone again. He scares me a little. He used to pick on me all the time. He made me cry once, and Buffy beat him up for me. That was how I met her and she met me to all my ud'er friends. I like them all....

I wouldn't give Liam my wish'in clay star.............

Hey! Did William just pull Buffys hair?

After School (William)

Thank Lod! School is over. I HATE school. It is stupid and dumb and I hate it...Oh, look! Its Liam.

I dont like that guy. Buffy likes him. I dont know why she likes him. He used to be a bully and beat everybody and now she feel all sorry for him just because he stopped when he found out he had no friends. Hes still the same person, only now hes hiding his inner bully. Wanker.

Buffy and Faith are over by him now. Even Faith is nice to him. Faith is one strange bint. Shes loud sometimes and others shes so quite you cant even hear her speak.

sigh I love Buffy. She wasnt happy with me today when I pulled her hair today at lunch. She started crying! Then she told the teacher I hurt her....I didnt mean to hurt her. The Liam gave her a hug....I hate him...I love her....

You know...Im gonna go beat him up now..."Hey! _Liam!_".........

After School (Liam)

I dont want to go home today. My mom and dad wont be there anyway. They are never home. I always get stuck with a dumb babysitter. Im not a baby! Hey look! Its Buffy and Faith.

I am glad they talk to me. I like Buffy more than Faith cuz sometimes Faith is still mean to me. Alot of people are mean to me still. Maybe I should say sorry? Nah.

I know Buffy only talks to me because I have no real friends but I still like her. She is pretty blonde and nice. She smells good. She gave me a hug today because William pulled her hair...Hes not that smart.

Hes calling my name now....Uh-oh!!!!!

(A/N mwahaha! I have such a good idea for the end of the fight! I was gonna put it on here but then it would have been to long and It would have taken longer to put up. I will start typing it tomorrow so it will be done by Tuesday maybe? Well, I'll try....Did ya like how I did the chappy? Im not gonna do it like this anymore I just felt like writting like this...SO Next chapter will be the "fight" and after that I will put in more "storyline" and them bout 3 or 4 after that, this piece will be Done!!!!)


End file.
